A very weird warrior warrior cat school
by Twins sins
Summary: Fire has gone to a new school, he now needs to survive his random and creepy friends adventures
1. Chapter 1

**(Dey is furries)This is my story, there are some new characters. One is Fox (me in rp) she is gonna be a sort main character. She has Red hair and green eyes. She wears black gloves and black boots. She has orange and white clothes, which are all. Then Pumpkin (me in rp) is her twin sister, who is studying to be a nurse. Her mentor is Flame (FRIEND!). He is older than her way older, his hair is orange. Tangle is the principal Fox hates him he is black and white furrie. Then Claw (Friend), she has silver hair and is crazy! Her best friend is Fox. Then last is Fern (another friend), she is the one who is wise but not old. She has Silver hair too. Ok that's all, oh wait Moss she is the administrator. Moss (Good friend online!) has brown hair and is older than all of them. **

Fire looked at the clock and closed his locker. He was going to the new school called thunder; it was full of hostile people. Fire picked up his book and put them in his bag. "What are you doing" Fire jumped to face a red headed girl with long hair. "Hi I am fox!" Fox shook his hand and Fire looked at her "Um...hi?" "What's with the books?"Fox said poking his book. Suddenly another person was poking. "POKE FIGHT!" Screamed the silver haired girl. "Ok Claw!" Fox said. They poked Fire and Fire had to back away. Fox screamed and tackled him. Claw screamed and jumped on them. O_- Fire looked at them and then closed his eyes. Fox beats Fire with a bat and Fire's eyes widened. Fire tried to break free of Fox beating him but he couldnt. Then he heard a voice from behind."Run along Squirt". Fox and Claw jumped up and ran off. He looked up to see a boy with a white tail and black stripes. "Um...who are you?" Asked Fire. "Names Long, your worst nightmare newbie" Long pulled his necklace off and Fire tore a piece of his ear. He heard some scream then saw Fox beating Long with a bat "Die evil cat who will become blind at an early age. That's right I read the books" Fox said still beating him. Fire took a step back as claw appeared. "Die evil creature" Claw started eating a cookie. "Ok Claw...since when were cookies an evil?" Fire looked at Claw. "Since...like forever" Claw replied nibbling on the cookie. Fire shook his head. Long screams behind him and a calico furrie shooed Fox away. Fox growled and retreated behind Fire. Fire looked at Fox expecting to be hit with a bat. She was fighting with claw, over a cookie. Suddenly a red headed old person passed him. Following him was a furrie that looked like fox. She seemed to look up to him. Claw appeared on Fire's head nibbling on the cookie. Fox screamed "DIE CLAW THAT WAS ME COOKIE!" Fox had tackled Claw down. Fire looked back to where Pumpkinheart was. She was sitting down outside the doctor's office. "Um are you going to be late to class?" He asked her. "Nope I work here...but your gonna be late. Now drag the two morons to the class" She looked at him then nodded to Fox and Claw. Fire sighed and dragged them to their next class, music. They had broken into groups to discuss things. Fox and Claw had cookies in their hands and were singing. "C is for cookie. Cookie is for me". Fire sighed and a silver haired girl rolled her eyes. "Ok they are...just weird" The girl said. "Yea, who are you?" Fire asked. "Names Fern, and let me guess you're the new guy these two were supposed to show around?"Fern said. "They are supposed to show me around?" He said. "Hey I tried to be able to show you around but Claw and Fox can be pervasive"

**Earlier that day, when they were seeing who would show newbie around.**

Fox and Claw jumped on their desk with guns and started shooting in the air. "LET US SHOW NEWBIE AROUND! SUPER PLEASE AND IF WE CANT!" Both point the gun at the teacher. White narrowed his eyes and muttered "I'm too old for this" He sighed and spoke louder to Claw and Fox. "If you make sure he lives you can show him around". Fox and Claw looked at each other. "WOOT! WOOT!" They shot White in the knee. "We got bored" They both jumped off their desk and Fox got up "OMG! WHAT HAPPENED WHITE!" White had this face -_-.

**Back to that day**

"I guess they can" Fire said. Fern nodded and looked back to Claw and Fox; they were dressed up for Las Vegas. "Oh Star (It's the Starclan) no" Fern said face pawing herself. "What's wrong?" Fire asked looking at them. "5-4-3-2-1" Fern counted down and on one Claw grabbed Fern and Fox Grabbed Fire. They dashed out of music and stopped at the administrator's office. Fox tied Fire up and Claw tied up Fern. "Oh come on!" Fox said staring at a brown headed girl. The girl shook her head; Claw suddenly was wearing a black jacket. She opened it and looked at the brown headed girl. Inside her jacket were different kinds of drugs. Fire's eyes widened and he looked at Fern. She shrugged as if it were nothing. Fire sighed and muttered "this school is gonna be interesting". Fern laughed and looked at him "Interesting? No. Crazy and should be a rehab place? Yes" Fire sighed and looked back. Claw was sighing and Fox was on her knees holding onto the brown headed girl's jacket. "COME ON MOSS! IT'LL BE THE MOST FUN EVER! COME ON!" Fox cried. Fire saw Claw and Fox exit a minute later. "Come on" Fox dragged Fire by the tail. Fern was carried by Claw. Fire grabbed his tail as he was tossed into a car. Fox jumped into the front seat. Claw sat in the passenger side then locked the doors. "OH NO!" Fox cried out.

Fox tried to reach the keys outside the car. "We locked ourselves in!" She said. Claw crawled over to the driver's seat window. "Oh star Fox; we'll be late if we don't get them" Fox reached her hand through the window. Fox sighed and grabbed Fire; she threw him out the window. Fire rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys. He handed them to her and she smiled. She put them in the ignition. Fire sat back down in the back seat. Fern looked at him "Why didn't you run off with the keys?" She asked bewildered. "Let them have their fun Fern" He muttered. Fox drove off and then they hit something. "Fox get out and check who it is" Fern said. Fox shook her head "No they think this is Tangle's car" Fox looked around "Oh wait we're supposed to go forward" When she went forward she ran over it again. Fern sighed and leaned against the window. Fire looked behind them to see Long. Fire rolled his eyes and sat back down. Fox smiled and headed to the airport. Claw and Fox were muttering to each other. "Ok guys we have three airplane tickets so Ferny get in the cage" Claw tossed the cage behind her. Fern looked at it and sighed. She pulled out her phone "Oh hey look I got tickets" She muttered. Claw frowned and tossed the cage out the window. Fox stopped the car abruptly. Claw looked at her. Fox looked at Claw then hopped out of the car. Claw sighed and got out, slamming the door behind her. Fox dragged Fire and Claw dragged Fern. Fox got into the line to enter the airplane. Claw stood at the snack bar, and she sighed as she chose between a cookie or pie. She chose the cookie and stood in line with Fox. "Um...are these hostages?" Asked the lady looking at Fire and Fern. "Nah Not at all" Fox said as she walked past quickly with Claw. Fox shoved Fern into a cage and sat her down in a chair. Fern rolled her eyes and tried to unlock the cage door.

Fox looked at the window, thinking about tossing Fern out of it. She shook her head then kicked the seat in front of her, screaming. A black and white furrie turned to them. "Can you please shut up?" He looked at fox. Fox got up and began to pull at his ears and whisker. "OMG! YOU'RE TALL!" She Said. "Yes I am tall from Wind school.." He looked at her. "No I meant your tall!" -_- "And you needed to mess with my ears and whiskers?" Tall said looking at her. "Yeppers" She sat back down and smiled. Fire looked at Fox his ears twitching. Claw was sitting next to him throwing random stuff at passengers. "Um please do not toss stuff at the passenger's" Said a lady. Claw slowly got up and grabbed her knife, then tossed the lady out of the plane and sat back down. Fire felt as if fainting, he had just started school that day and now he was headed to Las Vegas with two crazy morons and a person who is dragged along. They played music on the plane, "Oh no" Fire said looking at Fox and Claw. Fox smiled and looked at Fire "Sorry can't embarrass you today, wait never mind" She jumped up and began to dance to High school never ends. Fire buried his face in his hand. Claw sat still her whiskers twitching. Fox was asked to sit down. Fox tossed the person in a cage and looks out the window. "Hey can I open this window" She asked the dude next to her. He shook his head no and Fox sighed. "Well ok" She dragged the dude to the exit place. She threw him out and sat back down sighing. Fire scooted away. Claw growled when he almost scooted into her seat. Fern looked at the cage and then finally gets out. "I AM FREE" She screamed as she ran to the exit and put on a parachute then jumped out. She was stopped, stuck in the air. "What the…" Claw sighed and pulled on the leash she put on fern. Then dragged her back into the plan and back to their seats. Fern sat in her seat crossing her arms. Claw rolled her eyes and smiled a tiny bit. Fox looked at Fern then poked her. Fern growled and bit her finger. "OW!"Fox screamed falling down and rolled on the ground. Claw looked at Fox ".."She looked at Fern. Fern scooted a bit away. Claw Grabbed Fern and tossed her out the exit. But Held onto the leash "You are gonna fly that way" She closed the door and sat the leash down leaving Fern hanging out of the plane. Fox jumped up and walked to where the airplane drivers were. Fire's eyes widened as a voice appeared on the Intercom "hello people this is your new driver Fox, I have never drove an airplane unless you count those toy ones with remote controls...and they always crashed. So I think we will most likely die. Also I did knock out the pilots...So um enjoy" J Fire sighed and looked out the window. Fox suddenly screamed "OH NO! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Fire jumped up. "Just kidding I was practicing for later" Everyone sighed and sat back down. Fire walked to exit and he heard someone screaming. Fire opened it and the leash began to fall out of the plane. He dove for it and he fell out of the plane. But he was stopped by something he looked up to see a leash attached to his ankle. The door was closed too. "CLAW!" he screamed.

Fox began to play music in the pilots place. Claw sat down next to her. Claw attached a leash to Fox and slowly got up. She walked back to the exit. She opened it and grabbed Fire's leash. Fire screamed "CLAW! HELP US!" Claw thought for a moment then attached Fox's leash to theirs. She walked back to Fox's pilot place. "Hey Fox, Don't jump out of the plane" When claw said that Fox was already at the door. "Fox what are you doing?" "Nothing." She walked away to the exit and opened it then saw Fire and fern dangling from the exit. She sighed and grabbed a parachute. "HEY CLAW! I'M GONNA JUMP OUT OF THIS AIRPLANE!" Claw walked over. Fox looked at Claw "Who's driving" Claw shrugged and put her parachute on. Fox nodded then looked at the people "You're gonna die...ok bye!" Fox jumped, holding two more parachutes in her hands. She tossed on to Fern and Fire below her. They grabbed them and quickly put them on. Fox looked at Claw. Claw was texting on her phone. Fox felt her phone vibrate and she took it out. She looked at the text and it read. _Hey guess what I am doing right now. I am falling to the ground below._ Fox replied _No der I can see you, now open your parachute before you fall to the ground dead._ Claw opened her parachute and looked at Fox. Fox looked at Claw and Claw was playing on her phone. "Hey Claw check where we're landing!" Claw looked at her phone "Sagev sal" She replied. "Where is that?" Claw asked. Fox rolled her eyes "Las Vegas claw" "Oh" She said looking squinting and looking at her phone. Fox sighed and closed her eyes. Claw took a picture of herself and her phone fell down to the ground. Fox sighed again and looked up. "Please do not tell me that thing that just fell passed me was your phone" Claw shook her head. "No Fox..That was Fern's phone" Fox opened her eyes and looked at Claw as if she was crazy. Claw smiled; Fox shook her head and looked at the ground. They finally landed and Fox looked around. Fern picked up the remains of a phone and looked at Claw with a killer look. Claw backed away and ran into the building behind them. Fern followed her. Fox laughed and followed them. Fire sighed and entered the building. Claw was on the ground with Fern shoving the remains of her phone down Claw's throat. Fire began to think of escape. Fox jumped onto Fire's back. Fire sighed and walked up to Claw and Fern. Fern was yelling at Claw to swallow. Fox was screaming wee while on his back. Claw shook her head and her cheeks where puffed out, most likely the remains of the phone in her mouth. Claw started to slowly swallow it. Finally she had swallowed the whole phone. Fox looked at Claw, and then told Fire to bend down. He did and she poked Claw's cheeks. Fern got up and looked at Claw. "Now are you gonna buy me a new phone?" Fern told her. Claw nodded slowly and looked around "How about we stay?" She said looking at Fox. Fox nodded then jumped off Fire's back and left to the desk. "I am Fox, 24 years old" She put her fake idea down. "Um it says your married, may I see your husband?" He said looking at her. Fox began to panic; Fire walked up and looked at Fox. "Oh here he is" She looks at Fire and mutters in his ear "You're my husband right now" She looked back at the dude. "Ok...then who all is with you?" He asked. "I, Fire, Claw my best friend, and Fern my... mental sister...she was dropped on her head as a child" She muttered to him. He slowly nodded and gave them two room keys. Fox took them and as she turned around she slammed into a dude. "Um...ow?" She said holding her head. "Oh I am sorry" he said helping her up. "Oh um Hi" She said looking at him. Fire felt something go through his body "Um excuse me honey but we should go to our room with your mental sister and friend" He glared at the dude and dragged Fox away. "Um see you later" She called to the dude waving. He waved back and Fire grabbed Fox by the shoulders and stood her up. "What was that for? I was just talking to the extremely cute dude!" She said looking at him. "We're supposed to be married Fox!" He said looking at her. Fox growled and stomped her foot looking away from him. "Come on lets go to the rooms Fox" He said. Fox looked at him then moved closer, she then stepped on his foot. "Whatever" She walked away. Claw got up and ran after fox. Fern followed them. Fire slowly made his way to the elevator. Fox was waiting for him "Come on we don't have all day and if we stay longer my mental sister is gonna kill Claw"She said looking at him. Fire entered the elevator. Fox looked at Fern; she had Claw pinned and was choking her. Fox quickly pressed the button. Fern was screaming and shoving Claw into the door. "DIE CLAW! DIE!" She screamed still choking her. Fox continually pressed the button hoping it would make the elevator go up quicker. Fern reached for her knife just as the door opened. Her and Claw fell out of the elevator. Fox walked to their rooms and opened one of the doors. It was big and spacey. "How are you paying for this again?" Fire asked. "Well I have Tangle's credit card... so that's how" She replied looking at the window. She opened the curtains and looked below. She saw a balcony and she walked out onto it. Fire followed her. Fox looked at the room next to theirs. "Um look over there, fire". Fern had Claw dangled over the edge of the balcony. Fox shrugged and looked back below. She spat and it landed on a pedestrian. "Ha!" She screamed looking at them. Fire looked at Fern and Claw. He ran out of the room then entered Claw and Fern's. He ran to the balcony. He pulled Claw back in and pinned Fern down. Claw sighed and sat down smiling. Fire got up and left. Fox was spitting on pedestrians. Fire sighed and fell on the bed. Fox suddenly ran into the room. "Run Fire! One of the pedestrians is coming up here" She ran off. Fire rolled his eyes and looked at the door. A person entered the room and looked around, then ran off. Claw and Fern entered the room and tossed knives at Fire then ran off. Fire slowly got up and then chased them. Claw and Fern ran out of the lobby and ended up jumping on top of a car. Fire sighed and watched them then jumped on a cab. "Hey um sir mind getting in the cab" Asked the cab driver. "No time" said Fire. In front of them were Claw and Fern. Fire looked at his phone and checked why there was traffic. Apparently a red furry had run out into the streets and caused a major crash. Fire sighed and waited, it was night time till they started going again. Fern and Claw jumped off at a casino, they ran in and sat down at some machines. Fire followed then stopped "Wait, why was I chasing you again?" He asked them. Fern and Claw shrugged "We might as well head back to the hotel" Claw said jumping out of her chair. Fern hopped out of her chair and hopped on top of a cab followed by Claw and Fire. Fern looked at them. Claw smiled "Payback fern" She tossed her off. Fern fell on the cement. Claw and Fire were taken back to the hotel. When they got off the cab and entered the hotel they saw Fox running in circles. "I am hyper" She screamed. Fox ran to the stairs, she ran all the way up. Fire and Claw got into the elevator. They headed to their rooms on the 24th floor. When they exited, a few seconds later Fox was running around again. Fire slowly walked past her and to their room. Claw shot Fox with a sleep dart. Fox just kept running. Claw entered her room scared. Fox laughed crazily. Fern entered the hallway and looked at Fox. She walked past and entered her and Claw's room. Fox finally calmed down and entered Fire and hers room. Fire sat down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Fox had ordered food on Tangle's credit card. Fox sat in a swirly chair and spun around. Fire sighed and Fox spun over to his bed then kicked him and continued to spin. Fire fell down, and Fox laughed pointing at him.

Fern and Claw sat in their room. Fern ordered

food on Moss's credit card. Claw sat on the bed then jumped on the T.V and began to act like she won a trophy. Fern sighed and looked at the ceiling. Claw stuck her tongue out. Fern looked at the door, and waited for a knock. She heard one but instead of it being the pizza man it was Fox. Fox entered growling and stomping. "What's wrong?" Fern asked. "That newbie told me I couldn't go hang out with that one dude I ran into because it might blow our cover" Fox growled sitting down. Claw and Fern looked at each other then another knock at the door. Fern answered it and got their pizza. Fern ate her pizza and looked at Fox "Why doesn't one of us dress up like you?" She said chewing on the pizza. Fox slowly nods "You can ferny" Fox says looking at her. Fern nodded slowly and sat down. Claw got a phone call and she answered it. "Um yes?" She said. "Claw where are you?" Replied White. "We are studying in….in gambling Las Vegas" Claw said. "Ok Claw...how come Moss has a huge bill involving a crashed airplane?" He asked. "I don't know" Hangs up. Fox looked at Claw. "Wrong number" Calls it back. "NOW LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID TEENAGER! I WILL MURDER YOU WHEN WE GET BACK IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLING" She hung up again and smiled. Fox turned away. Fire entered the room and sat Fox's pizza down. Fox looked at it and ate some. Fern nodded and looked up. "Got any extra cloth-" Fern didn't finish as Fox dashed out then returned with some clothes and tossed them on Fern. Fox sat back down and fell asleep on Fern's bed taking up all of it by lying in the middle sideways. Claw attached the leash to fern and dangled her from the balcony. Claw sat down on her bed then fell asleep. Fern closed her eyes dangling from the balcony. She finally sleeps.

Fern wakes up in her bed. She sees Fox pacing back and forth. Fox sighed and looked at Fern "oh good your awake" Fox pulled her up and sat her down in a chair. Fox quickly made her hair look like hers. Then she shoved her into the bathroom with her clothes. Fern exited, looking like Fox's twin sister. Fox smiled and nodded. She then shoved Fern out of the room. She heard Fire talk to her, apologizing but mentioning about the cover thing. Fox rolled her eyes and fern nodded. Fern dragged Fire to the elevator and Fox peeked through a crack. "Hello Fox" Said a voice. "Whoa!" She said falling down. She was caught by a cat and she looked up at him. "Gorse!" She screamed trying to get up. Gorse smiled "What's gotten on your nerves?" He said. "Nothing" Fox got up and left Gorse followed.

***Few hours later***

Fox entered Fern's room and sat down on the bed. Fern slipped in through the door smiling. "Oh gawd! Fern you have a future! Why'd you kill Fire!" Claw screamed. -_- "I didn't kill him you idiot" She tosses a knife at Claw. Claw catches it and smiles. Fox shoves Fern in to the bathroom. "OUT OF MY CLOTHES" She growled. Fern exited the bathroom and tossed her clothes at Fox. Fox smiled and ran out. She returned with her bag and shoved the clothes in it. Fox sat down on it as she zipped it up. "Ok Las Vegas was fun. Who's ready to go to Hollywood?" Fox asked jumping down then pulling out four tickets. Claw jumped at hers then landed on the bed as Fox jerked it away. Claw snorted and sat down. Fern shook her head no "We spent too many hours away from school" She looked at Fox. "We also crashed a plane and caused traffic. I don't think we are exactly on the good list at the moment" Fox replied back packing Fern and Claw's stuff. Fern rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. She fell asleep then woke up in a cage, in the holding cell. "How did I see this coming?" She muttered. She unlocked herself then somehow managed to make it inside the airplane. She wasn't surprised to see Fox and Claw tossing passengers out. She also wasn't surprised when fox screamed madly and jumped out of the airplane. Claw dragged her back in. She spotted Fire acting like he didn't know the two. Foxflame then ran around the plane, no one stopped her because of fear. Claw was sitting on a seat, eating a pineapple. Fox smiled and walked to the cockpit. She then controls the plane. Fern sat down in a seat and buckled herself up ready for the crash. She then heard the sound of Fox saying "WEE!" She then realized Fox had her hands up as the plane plummeted. She was acting like it was a ride. She then realized it was real and she screamed "I LOVED ELVIS AND I LOVE MESSING WITH TALL AND FERN IF YOU SURVIVE TELL TANGLE I WAS THE ONE WHO BURNED HIS HOUSE DOWN!" Fern just put her knees to her chest. Then the impact, it came quickly. Fern climbed out of what was left on the plane. She saw Fox laughing like a maniac "WE LANDED IN HOLLYWOOD!" Fern looked to see in front of them was the Hollywood sign. Fox grabbed Fern and screamed at her "WE CAN GET A REALITY SHOW!" She fell down having a spazzim. "Or a mental hospital" Fern said watching Claw make out with a knife. She looked to see Fire kicking Fox. Fern looked around then walked away to the town. Fox hitched a ride on Fire's back while Claw rode on fern's. Claw was acting like a kid screaming how she wanted to walk but when she walked an inch she screamed complaining her feet hurt. After a day of that they finally reached the town. Fox rented a hotel and Fern sat down on the steps. Fox and Claw were talking about stalking down famous dudes. Fern heard fox talking about catching Shilo feaver (btw this very popular dude in their world). Fern didn't believe her so she let fox and claw leave. She was surprised to see Shilo Feaver tied up and struggling to get free. Fox screamed and ran up to their hotel room. Fox sat on her bed and pulled the duct tape off of Shilo's mouth. "My name is Fox, Your crazy fan!" Fox jumps up and huggles him. Claw was rocking in a corner with the knife she now called Mr. Knifey. Fox hugged Shilo more. Fern entered the room, stood in the door rolled her eyes and slammed it shut leaving.


	2. Reality TV show!

Shilo was a bit scared it showed in his eyes. Fox tossed him out of the chair and started to kiss the chair. Claw was still making out with the knife. Fox tossed Shilo feaver out of her room and screamed stomping her foot. "I LEFT YOU FOR THE CHAIR!" Claw looked at Fox then rolled her eyes. Fox thought for a moment then looked outside she jumped out the window landing on the balcony below. She heard screams from a girl walking out of her bathroom, Fox just walked through and opened their door. She left to the town and sat down on the steps. She felt something hit her back and she stumbled down, Fern and Claw were already fighting! Fire ran down the steps and tried to unlock their claws. Fox rolled her eyes and pulled on Claw's tail. Claw snarled and clawed at Fern. Fox ran off then returned in a scuba outfit "I am going in Fire!" She called jumping into their slammed slapped at Claw then pushed fern away from Claw getting nowhere. Fire had his paw on his face. A limo drove by then stopped it slowly unrolled the windows and stared at them laughing the whole time. Fox was now slamming her oxygen tank into Fire's head for no reason. The guy nodded to the driver and stepped out his name was Wolf the best TV Reality producer and he had just found his next Reality TV Show.


End file.
